mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Run
Smash Run is a special mode that is exclusive to the game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Overview In Smash Run, the main objective is to collect as many stat boosts as possible within the 5 minute time limit. The many stat boosts include: *Attack (orange) *Run (green) *Jump (yellow) *Arms (purple) *Defense (blue) *Special (red) The stat boosts can be either earned by defeating enemies, opening treasure chests, or completing challenge doors. Challenge doors and treasure chests can be found randomly around in Smash Run but beware! Some of the treasure chests may be Mimicuties (enemies from the Kid Icuras series) in disguise and they are strong and fast enemies. Challenge doors can also appear during events. Features There are a lot other main features of Smash Run. Enemies One of the most notable things about Smash Run are the many different types of enemies that one can come across. There are enemies from bascially every genre of gaming depending on the characters that are in the game. Some enemies from adventure mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl even return. The enemies can be taken other either easily or very hard depending on what the enemy is. The enemies of the Mario series include: *'Goomba': Definitely the most common enemy around. They attack by charging at the player. Can be stomped on for instant defeat. *'Koopa Troopa': Another fairly common enemy. Koopas are able to attack with either a headbutt or a charging headbutt from a distance to attack. If you jump on them, they will hide into their shells and the player can use that as an item. *'Paratroopa': Uncommon enemies of Smash Run. Paratroopas will constantly fly at the player and try to headbutt them. The player can jump on them twice to turn them into regular Koopa shells. *'Shy Guy': Shy Guys are common enemies in Smash Run like Goombas. Shy Guys tend to jump up and down before charging for an attack. There are different colored Shy Guys and defeating that color may result in that colored stat boost being dropped (for example, defeating a Green Shy Guy wil result in Run boost patch being dropped). *'Chain Chomp': Chain Chomps are one of the "tougher" enemies to take down and they are very rare to encounter. Chain Chomps can attack with a constant bite attack that can deal a lot of damage and has high knockback. Chain Chomps can only be attacked from their wooden peg on the ground as attaacking it directly will not damage it. *'Giant Goomba': Another rare and tough enemy. Giant Goombas will stomp around and even charge at the player. However, the player can stomp on the Giant Goombas around three times to defeat them quicker. *'Bullet Bill': A fairly common enemy to encounter. Bullet Bills will constantly follow the player until he/she has defeated them. Bullet Bills tend to attack and groups and may show up as part of a fest. *'Fire Chomp': An uncommon enemy that can be tough to take out. Fire Chomps fly in from a distance and spit fireballs at the player. If the player doesn't defeat the Fire Chomp before it fires all of its fireballs, it will try to self-destruct onto the player. Trivia *The concept of Smash Run is based on Kirby Air Ride's City Trial mode. *Smash Run is the mode that makes Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS unique from the others. The other modes include: **Board the Platforms from Super Smash Bros. **Adventure Mode from Super Smash Bros. Melee. **Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Smash Tour from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Category:Super Smash Bros. series Features Category:Modes